


Too Loud

by LonelyThursday



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday
Summary: Albert's having trouble dealing with the noise of the lodging house. Race comforts him.Could be read as platonic or romantic.Just a little Ralbert for the soul





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of me self-projecting onto Albert.

Albert was sitting on the top level of the fire escape, hands clamped tightly over his ears, desperately trying not to cry. It’s always loud at the lodging house and sometimes the noise just overwhelms him. It’s a little quieter outside, but the sounds of the city and the noises from inside the lodge are still too much for him to handle. He had considered climbing onto the vacant roof, but Jack and Crutchie would return eventually, and the thought of talking to them (even just to explain why he’s in their space) sounded like way too much effort. He just wants to be left alone until the noise in his head quiets down. 

That’s not what he gets. 

The platform beneath him starts shaking as someone climbs the fire escape. Albert curls in tighter, he doesn’t want anyone bothering him. Why did they have to pick _now_ to come up here?

Albert’s breathing speeds up at the thought of having to talk to someone else right now, but when the shaking stops, and whoever was climbing the fire escape knocks on the platform three times, he lets out a sigh.

It’s just Race. Race doesn’t count.

Albert uncurls just enough to look at Race, who’s only got his upper body actually _on_ Albert’s platform, his lower body is standing on the ladder leading down a lower platform. Race inclines his head towards the building. _‘Too loud?’_

Albert nods, hands still clamped tight over his ears. No one would think Race, who’s always bouncing off the walls and chattering on about nothing, could be as quiet as he is for Albert, but here he is. Race always knows what Albert needs, and Albert always knows what Race needs.

Race inclines his head towards Albert. _‘Can I stay?’_

Albert nods again. He needs time away from people, but Race doesn’t count.

Race pulls himself fully onto the platform and scoots over until he’s _almost_ touching Albert. _‘Can I touch you?’_

Albert nods again and is immediately pulled into Race’s lap. Race maneuvers Albert around until Albert is sideways across his lap, one ear pressed into Race’s chest, over his heart, and the other covered by one of Race’s hands. 

They sit there for a while, Race watching the clouds drift past and listening to the sounds from inside the lodge, just in case Jack needs him for something, and Albert just listening to the steady beating of Race’s heart, letting it drown out the noise in his head. Eventually the sun goes down, noise in Albert’s head dies down, and even the noise from the lodge is less than it was, and it’s just Race and Albert existing together.

“Thank you.” Albert whispers. It’s the first time he’s spoken since he finished selling earlier. He had woken up this morning with the desire to not talk at all, but in this life, he can’t get away with not talking, so he’s been forcing words out all day. Not with Race though, the words come out easily with Race. 

Race lets go of Albert’s ear, and instead cards his fingers through the ginger’s hair. “Anything for you, Albie.”

They continue to sit in silence until Albert eventually falls asleep. Race is content to sit there for a while longer, just listening to the city and Albert’s gentle breathing.


End file.
